1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a barrel protector, and more importantly, pertains to a barrel protector for any type of weapon with a barrel of any configuration. The barrel protector can be used by sportsman, law enforcement personnel, and the military.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous structures have been utilized to protect barrels of guns from the weather. Thin rubber caps have been utilized. Plugs have also been utilized. Sometimes these caps and plugs had to be removed which caused delays in firing the weapon.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,473 discloses muzzle cover. U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,184 also discloses a muzzle cover. U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,569 discloses a sheath. U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,451 discloses a plug. U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,340 also discloses a plug.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a barrel protector for the end of a weapon which is lightweight, and protects the interior of the barrel, while also allowing for the discharge of the fire arm.